dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (Earth-25)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Divine Empowerment: Prior to leaving for Man's World Olympiad stole several "gifts of the Gods", bestowing her with many superhuman abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: Olympiad possesses greater strength than the finest human athletes. She kept a S.P.Y.R.A.L. aircraft from escaping by holding it down, She's dispatched lesser gods by hand and broke the fortress of solitude's doors down when Kryptonian freedom fighters from the Phantom Zone locked Ultrawoman out and took control of it. She's also managed to simultaneously subdue both Power Ring, Sea King as well as Ultrawoman. Due to being the daughter of Zeus her bracers keep her godlike power under check. ** Superhuman Durability: Olympiad possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Ultrawoman and The Manhunter. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets, and edged weapons can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. ** Flight: Having stolen a magical feather previously owned by the God Hermes, Olympiad gained the power to fly at high speeds. ** Superhuman Speed: She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. According to Speed Freak, she can keep up with her if she is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). ** Superhuman Reflexes: Olympiad's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Owlman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Ultrawoman. ** Superhuman Agility: Olympiad's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Superhuman Stamina: Olympiad can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** Enhanced Healing Factor: In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Olympiad can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. ** Animal Empathy: Ability to communicate with all forms of animals and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. ** Ageless: Olympiad, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. Abilities * Archery * Aviation * Enhanced Intellect: Olympiad possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Crime Society, along with The Manhunter and Owlman. ** Multilingualism * Equestrianism: Olympiad is a great horse rider; her favorite mount is her mare Nyx. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Trained by Ares, the God of War, Olympiad is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. Weaknesses * Owlman has noted that, though Olympiad has no convenient weaknesses (such as Ultrawoman's sunlight), he believes that, would she ever turn good, her lengthy rap sheet and relationship with her collaborators in the Crime Society would be an advantageous position in cowing her. Paraphernalia Equipment * Lasso of Domination * Bracelets of Control: Two magic bracelets that can deflect projectile attacks. Also, Olympiad can remove them to gain a significant power boost. The Bracelets were later modified by Hephaestus under duress, allowing Olympiad to magically summon swords, bow & arrows, pole arms and more from them. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. Transportation * Invisible Plane: Steve Trevor's old Douglas A-24A Banshee bomber plane, modified by the Amazons of Themyscira with stealth technology making it practically invisible to most methods of detection. Olympiad used this plane in her escape from Themyscira, and later in her criminal career. Weapons Notes Trivia * Ambidextrous, with a slight favouring of her left. Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Earth-25 Category:Earth-25 Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Amazons Category:Public Identity Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Animal Empathy Category:Immortality Category:Archery Category:Aviation Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Equestrianism Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Living Characters